A Peak Of Sunshine, The 54th Annual Hunger Games
by BirkaranDaSurvivorCraver
Summary: Let the 54th Annual Hunger Games begin ! With last year's victor Lyme Sanchez walking out with the victor crown, we have 24 more talented tributes! With president Coriolanus Snow in power, who will be reaped and who will be crowned victor ? Please read,review and submit tributes. SYOT CLOSED
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first chapter of my first SYOT. I don't plan on editing it because it shows my growth and practice of writing. Please enjoy and excuse the grammatical errors !**

* * *

 **President Coriolanus Snow**

I enter my office, with the warm coffee sitting on my desk and blood red roses nearby. It is truly spectacular being the president for the fourteenth year in a row. The office walls are painted a light blue and the sun brings light into the room. There are 6 large cabinets filled with documents about the past fifty-three hunger games. My room is very organized as I wouldn't be the president if it wasn't. Family portraits hang on the walls with my fathers side on the right. My father, Alvanius Snow was a truely spectacular man. He held the head game-maker position for 17 long years. I was an only child although, I have 3 mothers. His creative arena designs were amazing and they had kept the capital citizens on their toes.

I sit on the chair and it squeaks. I'll have to execute the dumb fool that made this chair later on. I have a calendar layed out for the 54th Annual Hunger Games and I began to read it. I know that these games were going to be the best so far and I knew it. Unlike the previous years, there would be one reaping every day. Starting with district 1, followed by 2,3 and so on so forth. The reapings would take place from July 1st to July 12th. After 8 days of strategizing and watching the mentor readings, the tributes would start training on the 20th and have their private training sessions on the 23rd. The interviews would take place on the 27th with the games beginning on the first of August. The Games would end approximately on the 20th, with the victor interview being on the 23rd of November. The games were quite stretched out but that would keep the Panemian Citizens under control.

Last year's victor, Lyme Sahez of district 2 had made 6 entertaining kills and the games had truly been amazing to watch. I myself was rooting for Selena, the beauty from 1 but I was fine with the outcome. The careers were bloodthirsty and as always that greatly pleased me. District 2 was now leading with 8 victors with 1 and 4 close behind. District 3,5 and 7 were the strongest outliers with 11 and 12 the weakest.

I hear a knock on the door and a confident "May I come in sir ?" From my head game-maker, Venezuala Albertini. While she will never be as good as mg father, she is quite the creative one. I nod and say "yes" at the same time. I hear a click, the door opens and she enters my office. "I have the arena plan sir", she says giving me a cocky grin. Confidence is great but there is a fine line between Arrogance and Confidence. She gives me the neatly piled document and I begin to look at it.

"I know it's complicated, but I can pull it off and I know you'll like it,sir." I look at the document again. "Do you have the mutations ready ?",I ask calmly? "No sir, but we are working very hard on them." You know the games are beginning soon, right ?" I stare into her eyes, and in the first time in 3 years, I see her trembling in fear. She nods and responds, "I know that the arena design is complicated, but I also know that you will like it, sir." I stare into her eyes and finally respond,

"I better like it"

* * *

 **I know that it's a short prologue, but it is still something. I am so excited to do my first ever SYOT and I promise that I will finish this story. So a few questons about this prologue, since this is only the first one.**

 **How can I make the next one better ?**

 **What did you like ?**

 **How can I improve ?**

 **How did I portray President Snow ?**

 **Please PM me for ANY QUESTIONS**

 **SYOT Form**

 **Name : ( must be district related but I love creative names like Tafetta or Preston)**

 **Age :**

 **Gender : pretty self explanatory**

 **District: The** **district** **they** **belong** **to and a backup. However,** **do** **not** **choose for example district 12 and 2.**

 **Appearance : Describing their height, weight, hair colour, hair length, eye colour, facial and physical features.**

 **Personality : nobody likes a boring tribute**

 **Backstory : Nobody likes a boring tribute. Be creative, talk about their past.**

 **Sexuality : Do not be afraid to submit a gay or lesbian character. Racial diversity included too.**

 **Preffered Placement and Preffered Score : It most likely won't come out to be the same but I will take it into consideration.**

 **Token and Importance: The importance of their token to them**

 **3 Strenghts : perfect perfect and perfect do not count**

 **3 Weaknesses : REAL weaknesses, you know what I mean, if you submit something like can not communicate with animals, good luck getting your tribute chosen.**

 **Family, Friends : All relationships and a basic description of each of them**

 **Reaction towards volunteering/being reaped :**

 **Reaping Outfit :**

 **Preffered Weapon :**

 **Anything Else That I Missed :**

 **Alliances :**

 **Strategy :**

 **Bloodbath :**

 **Romance :**

 **Interview angle :**

 **Extra : Such as interview and chariot ride outfits**

 **It is quality and speed based. If you submit early and I like your tribute, your tribute is chosen. If I don't like it that slot is open. The list and form are both on my profile. The max amount of tribes you can submit is 4 with the catch being, 1 bloodbath. District 4 is a career district and so are 1 and 2. Please be equal with genders and please do not submit Mary/Gary sues/stues. Also, it does NOT make sense for someone from district 11 or 12 to be a career WHAT SO EVER. PM's only so sorry guests.**


	2. Tribute List

*******To Be Updated*******

 **YOU MAY RESERVE SLOTS**

 **Tribute List**

 **District 1 Rhine Velour for Medicine Cat Of The Opera**

 **District 1 Female - Shimmer Light submitted by District 12 Tribute Caitlin**

 **District 2 Male - Apollo Judge submitted by Reader Castellan**

 **District 2 Female - Plautia Glims submitted by tracelynn**

 **District 3 Male - Spark Rourke by Jeptwin**

 **District 3 Female - Vallyn Valentine submitted by Platrium**

 **District 4 Male - Cyrus Plank submitted by AaronIris34**

 **District 4 Feamle - Aurora Walker submitted by apexxx**

 **District 5 Male - Jolter Evans submitted by me**

 **District 5 Female - Volta Charger submitted by justabookreader**

 **District 6 Male - reserved for SilverflowerXRavenpaw**

 **District 6 Female - Sophie Velanor submitted by me**

 **District 7 Male - Dylan Acer submitted by DamBaudelairs**

 **District 7 Female - Willow Pennington submitted by snowstar2**

 **District 8 Male - Loomis Hensworth submitted by me**

 **District 8 Female - Kira Cross submitted by HoppsHungerFan**

 **District 9 Male - Blake Eden submitted by glittergirl20**

 **District 9 Female - December Quinn submitted by DamBaudelairs**

 **District 10 Male - reserved for tracelynn**

 **District 10 Female - reserved for tracelynn**

 **District 11 Male - Colton Willow submitted by Thorn5502**

 **District 11 Female - Tepary Plantae submitted by AaronIris34**

 **District 12 Female - Lotus Bane submitted by GalacticCoach**

 **District 12 Male - Sorrel Prunis submitted by DamBaudelairs**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N: Honestly, you guys deserve to hear about the reason behind the lack of updates. If you thought this note was about giving up on this story then i'm sorry but you are mistakened.**

 **So, I spent up until the eighth of January studying for that competition I had. The very next day was when school started. I had A LOT of work and coudn't write. I have 5 assignments due tomorrow, but, I somehow managed to write one part of the District 3 Reapings. I will be able to get the next update out BEFORE the end of January.**

 **Your reviews are greatly appreciated and if you complain about me not updating, I understand. I have a picture for this story, so let me know about your thoughts.**

 **EXTREMELY IMPORTANT- I need an arena ! I am thinking of a mall but it is not finalized. Please vote on the poll for your arena. This entirely has a big impact on your tributes.**

 **Thanks again and have a great night !**

 **-Birkaran**


	4. District 1 Mentors

_District 1 Male Mentor Profile_

 _Glamour Vanskofski_

 _Victor Of The 49th Annual Hunger Games_

 _23 years of age, 5 kills in the arena_

 _7th Victor of District 1_

 _The Kind Victor_

* * *

 **Glamour's POV**

"Tulips, roses, dandelions, check, check and check." After 3 hours of peaceful sleeping, I had finally woken up and I had started to water my flowers. I am quite passionate about nature and I love flowers. All of my flowers reminded me of my fellow careers from way back them, Gemma, Christian, Sailor, Venetia and even Krystie. Even though I was a career, I am one of the nicer career victors. I am friends with many of the outlier districts, I don't really hold grudges and I really do enjoy talking to the other victors. Sadly, my kind acts don't exactly help me bring another victor back to district 1. This year marks my fifth time mentoring and I am more confident then ever. I will bring home a tribute.

* * *

 _District 1 Female Mentor Profile_

 _Emerald Shine_

 _Victor Of The 28th Annual Hunger Games_

 _43 years of age, 6 kills on the arena_

 _5th Victor of District 1_

 _The Sassy Victor_

* * *

 **Emerald's POV**

I wake up in the morning and immediately decide to take a bath. Earlier yesterday, I had decided to visit my mentor Sapphire. We had both decided to go over sonsorship to help me get my tribute to win. I get out of the tub and pick out my outfit. I grab a satin blue dress and quickly put it on. I walk down the stairs, put on my shoes and quickly bolt down the door. 2 house to my left, I see Glamour watering his stupid plants. "Hi Emerald", he says cheerfully. I put on my best fake smile and quickly say hi before running to Sapphire's. I can't stand that stupid twit. Him and his random acts of kindness. Careers are supposed to be bloodthirsty. I knock on Sapphire's door and wait for her to open it.

* * *

 **A/N : We have our first mentors. I will be following the same layout for the remaining districts with 2 short profiles and POV's. I AM DONE WITH DISTRICT 2 (TO BE UPLOADED) So far, I have 2 tributes that have been submitted and accepted. 22 more to go ! If your tribute has been accepted please do not forget to review. I need some reviews ! Please submit more tributes because I can not get onto the reapings if I dont have my tributes. And yes I have settled with just 1 prologue.**

 **Here are a few questions:**

 **How do you feel about Glamour ?**

 **How do you feel about Emerald ?**

 **Who do you like better ?**

 **TRIVIA QUESTIONS REGARDING MY OTHER STORIES**

 **1\. Who is my first victor ?**

 **2\. Who came in second place in the 2nd Annual Hunger Games ?**

 **3\. What is the head game-maker's name ?**

 **Please do not forget to review ! Have a great day ! :)**


	5. District 2 Mentors

_District 2 Male Mentor Profile_

 _Brutus Califore_

 _Victor Of The 48th Annual Hunger Games_

 _24 years of age, 8 kills in the arena_

 _7th Victor Of District 2_

 _The Vicious Victor_

* * *

 **Brutus' POV**

I am watching the reruns of my hunger games and they are amazing ! The capital displays my spectacular abilities perfectly. In my mansion the lights are on and I here a bunch of noise coming from upstairs. "Marcus, you better tell your kids to stop making so much noise!" I hypocritically holler. I quickly return my focus to the games, wondering why I let my brother live with me. I watch the tributes train, I watch myself score an 11 and I watch the bloodbath. Wheata, Jason, Jerry, Whitney, Gidget, Rowanna, Torence and Vince. I remember the names of the 8 teenagers I killed. Those stupid idiots were never going to be victor material. As of now, I proudly hold the record for most kills made by a victor. Heck, I even brought home a tribute last year. And nothing will stop me from doing it again.

* * *

 _District 2 Female Mentor Profile_

 _Lyme Sahez-Helene_

 _Victor Of The 53rd Annual Hunger Games_

 _18 years of age, 6 kills in the arena_

 _8th Victor Of District 2_

 _The Peaceful Victor_

* * *

 **Lyme's POV**

I had just recently begun getting used to all the abilities a victor had. The parties, the tours and the gifts. All of these things were quite spectacular but I just wanted a quiet and peaceful life from now on. Unfortunately, I had to mentor along with vicious Brutus, who always intimidated me. I hope I bring home my female tribute do I won't have to do this mentor bullshit. I have a good chance since I heard that our female career volunteer has a lot of skill to win these frickin' games. I grabbed my coat and decided to go outside for a walk. Big mistake. I hear a few screams "Eek omg, Is that like Lyme Sahez, she is like the best victor ever !". I sigh loudly and retreat to the amazing comforts of my mansion.

* * *

 **A/N : Thank you so much for reviewing ! It made my day to wake up in the morning, find out the winner of Big Brother OTT and find out that I actually got a bunch of reviews ! Thank you all so much and this chapter is dedicated to all 3 of you who submitted ! Thanks for all the support and to anyone who hasn't submitted please do so since I want to np begin the reaping ASAP. As for updating, I will be doing one mentor chapter every day or so. Once again, thanks for submitting and enjoy a peak of sunshine !**

 **District 1 Female- Shimmer Light submitted by District 12 Tribute Caitlin**

 **District 7 Male- Dylan "Dyl" Acer submitted by DamBauldelairs**

 **District 9 Male- Blake Eden submitted by glittergirl20**

 **P.S. You may submit another's tribute if you want to. To anyone who has not submitted : please submit so far I Have only 3 tributes. I am now opening submissions to guests.**


	6. District 3 Mentors

_District 3 Male Mentor_

 _Beetee Fuse-Calculata_

 _Victor Of The 33rd Annual Hunger Games_

 _36 years of age, 8 kills in the arena_

 _3rd Victor Of District 3_

 _The Smart Victor_

* * *

 **Beetee's POV**

I was working in my lab, or what was my basement. I slept, ate and worked here now. For numerous reasons that is. The first one being that my brother, his wife and his kids all lived upstairs and I was never the rowdy one meaning I work independently and I don't like noise. President Snow had asked me to keep an eye on the population rate of the entire district. People from poor districts like 6,11 and 12 kept escaping their homes to come live in the district with the least amount of peacekeepers. I had notice the majority of the population growing but I wasn't going to tell snow. Heck,

I was born a rebel,

I would die a rebel.

* * *

 _District 3 Female Mentor Profile_

 _Wiress Chipette_

 _Victo Of The 46th Annual Hunger Games_

 _26 years of age, 2 kills in the arena_

 _4th Victor Of District 3_

 _The Quiet Victor_

* * *

 **Wiress' POV**

I'm talking to myself trying to calm down when I hear the doorbell ring twice, I jump off the couch, open the door and Beetee (my other mentor) reveals himself. "Hey Wiress, I heard you screaming, are you okay ?", he asks, politely. After blushing in embarassment, I respond, saying "I'm fine, thanks for asking, though.". I invite him in and make some tea. We start to talk about our lives, the district and the upcoming games that we are forced to mentor. We discuss all the possible strategies and hope that a 12 year old doesn't get reaped. I have mentored for eight years now and it's hard knowing that you failed 8 teenagers lives. After a few hours, Beetee decides to go home. He kisses my hand before he leaves and I don't mind : he's the only one keeping me from going crazy at the moment.

* * *

 **A/N : So I got this one out earlier than I said and I still will update tomorrow. Please keep reviewing as it helps me get out chapters a lot quicker (ex- this chapter). This chapter was way shorter than the others but I think I kept a balance of quality and quantity. Also, the reason why I am doing mentor chapters is because I can have practice before starting the readings and it gives you time to submit. I hope I continue the update the submissions rolling in and I have a few questions for you guys :**

 **Who do you like better ?**

 **Who was your favourite mentor so far ?**

 **Should I start a sponsorship program ?**

 **Thanks for reading and have a great day.**


	7. District 4 Mentors

_District 4 Male Mentor Profile_

 _Atlantis "Atlas" Undersea_

 _Victor Of The 42nd Annual Hunger Games_

 _29 years of age, 5 kills in the arena_

 _6th Victor Of District 4_

 _The Muscular Victor_

* * *

 **Atlas' POV**

I am at the gym in the capital lifting some weights when I see a group of girls swooning beside the frame of my muscular body. Little do they know, I despise these stupid capitalies. All they ever do is cheat on their f***ing husbands and flirt with older career victors. I fake a smile and flex for them knowing that they are about to ask for an "appointment". I wasn't about to get my family and beautiful girlfriend killed just because of some stupid bi***s. I sigh knowing that it's time for anther appointment. I take the taxi over to head game-maker, Venezuela Albertini's house. I knock politely, and she opens the door. "I've been expecting you Atlas", she says failing to try to turn me on. When she goes to her bedroom to take of some "extra weight" I sigh loudly. I tell myself, Let's just get this over with already.

* * *

 _District 4 Female Mentor Profile_

 _Cordelia "Delly" Havez_

 _Victor Of The 51st Annual Hunger Games_

 _20 years of age, 7 kills in the arena_

 _7th Victor Of District 4_

 _The Dazzling Victor_

* * *

 **Delly's POV**

The teacher introduces me and I enter the beautiful university classroom. "Class, today we have our special guest, expert on Panem History and the visor of the 51st hunger games, Cordelia Havez." yells loudly before leaving the room. I notice a few of the boys looking at my chest and I quickly pull up my t-shirt. "Please" I say, "Call me Delly.". "I won't mind calling you" one of the boys says causing others to start snickering. "Today I'm going to teach you about my hunger games", I say. After an hour of blabbering I tell the class to put their books away before dismissing them. I tell the boy who kept staring at me to wait for a minute and he does. After everyone else leaves, I pull out a piece of paper with my number on it and give it to him right before walking out.

* * *

 **A/N : Hey guys, here is the mentor chapter for district 4 ! Thanks to DamBauldelairs for reviewing and another thanks to glittergirl20 for some constructive criticism that I was hoping for. Thanks to DamBauldelairs for submitting the District 9 Female. Please check out his SYOT too. A note to District12TributeCaitlin : I will submit to your SYOT ASAP. Another thank you to the amazing tracelynn who submitted our District 2 Female. If anybody is interest in Big Brother please check out her new Big Brother SYOC. I have also submitted 3 bloodbath tributes to this story, so we have a total of 8 submissions. If anyone else would like to submit (again) feel free to do so.**

 **So here are a few questions overall :**

 **Who did you like better, Delly or Atlas ?**

 **Who are your top 3 mentor picks ?**

 **Should I start the district 9 reaping first or the district 5 mentor chapter ?**

 **Thanks for reading and have a great day. :)**

 **Tribute List**

 **District 1 Female - Shimmer Light submitted by District 12 Tribute Caitlin**

 **District 2 Female - Plautia Glims submitted by tracelynn**

 **District 4 Feamle - Aurora Walker submitted by apexxx**

 **District 5 Male - Jolter Evans submitted by me**

 **District 6 Female - Sophie Velanor submitted by me**

 **District 8 Male - Loomis Hensworth submitted by me**

 **District 7 Male - Dylan Acer submitted by DamBauldelairs**

 **District 7 Female - Willow Pennington submitted by snowstar2**

 **District 9 Male - Blake Eden submitted by glittergirl20**

 **District 9 Female - December Quinn submitted by DamBauldelairs**

 **District 11 Female - Tepary Plantae submitted by AaronIris34**


	8. District 5 Mentors

_District 5 Male Mentor Profile_

 _Calipso Alterns_

 _Victor Of The 47th Annual Hunger Games_

 _25 years of age, 1 kill in the arena_

 _4th Victor Of District 5_

 _The Baby Victor_

* * *

 **Calipso's POV**

"No, Jacob you can't leave me, What will I do without you ?" I cry with Linda wondering why on earth Jacob would leave her. Linda without Jacob was now my favourite show. My tears drip down my face while I scream insults at Jacob. It reminds be of some memories too dark to share. My parents leaving me at an orphanage, being reaped and bringing myself to kill a young thirteen year old. I'm not just going to sit here getting flashbacks of my sad life, I decide. I go into my pantry and grab a pack of bottled beer. I can't help myself, the addiction is too strong to let go. I drink bottle after bottle.

"Why Jacob ?".

* * *

 _District 5 Female Mentor Profile_

 _Porter Millicent Trip_

 _Victor Of The 38th Annual Hunger Games_

 _34 years of age, 4 kills in he arena_

 _3rd Victor Of 5_

 _The Motherly Victor_

* * *

 **Porter's POV**

I'm reading the Capital newspaper, early in the morning, with the coffee on the table and a plate full of brownies to my left. There is a nice, cool foggy breeze outside. The perfect weather, the perfect article, the perfec- "Mom !". I run upstairs after hearing the frightened voice of my twelve year old son, Parker. "Parker, what happened, honey ?", I as soon as I enter the room. "I had a dream, mom about th- the games." He tells me. That's right, I deliver a mental sigh into my brain, it's reaping day soon and also Parker and Paitlin's first year legible. Speaking of Paitlin, Parker's twin comes out of her room and asks, "What is it, mom". "Nothing, sweetheart.".

But the truth is, it is something.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT A/N FOR ANYONE WHO HAS SUBMITTED OR IS READING THIS STORY**

 **A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading. There are a few things that I have to discuss.**

 **1\. I HAVE DECIDED THE REAPING FORMAT**

 **So, here's how it's going to work, there are going to be 3 POV's in each Reaping Chapter. The first POV will be the female tribute's non reaping (a scenario that takes place before the reaping). The second POV is the same thing with the male tribute. The last POV will be the reaping in the eyes of the mentor from that district that you like the best. So please vote on my poll for who you like better, GLAMOUR or EMERALD. The readings will begin as soon as I get the district 1 Male tribute. The tributes the most needed are the D1M and any bloodbath tribute. If u want to submit please consider a bloodbath tribute because so far, I only have 3.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE - YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AMAZING, THERE HAS BEEN A TREMENDOUS AMOUNT OF SUPPORT GIVEN TO ME FROM ALL OF YOU**

 **3.I BIRKARAN DHILLON, PLEDGE TO FINISH THIS STORY AND NOT LET YOU ALL DOWN.**

 **Thank you all so much, and I will update ASAP . If I have promised you an SYOT tribute I will submit tomorrow morning. Please remember to vote in the poll and have a great night !**

 **P.S. Thanks to apexxx, snowstar2 and AaronIris34 for submitting!**

 **Tribute List**

 **District 1 Female - Shimmer Light submitted by District 12 Tribute Caitlin**

 **District 2 Female - Plautia Glims submitted by tracelynn**

 **District 4 Male - Cyrus Plank submitted by AaronIris34**

 **District 4 Feamle - Aurora Walker submitted by apexxx**

 **District 5 Male - Jolter Evans submitted by me**

 **District 6 Female - Sophie Velanor submitted by me**

 **District 8 Male - Loomis Hensworth submitted by me**

 **District 8 Female - Kira Cross submitted by HoppsHungerFan**

 **District 7 Male - Dylan Acer submitted by DamBauldelairs**

 **District 7 Female - Willow Pennington submitted by snowstar2**

 **District 9 Male - Blake Eden submitted by glittergirl20**

 **District 9 Female - December Quinn submitted by DamBauldelairs**

 **District 11 Female - Tepary Plantae submitted by AaronIris34**


	9. District 6 Mentors

_District 6 Female Mentor Profile_

 _Diversity Hills-Blackman_

 _Victor Of The 12th Annual Hunger Games_

 _54 years of age, 12 kills in the arena_

 _1st Victor Of District 6_

 _The Legend Victor_

* * *

 **Diversity's POV**

I am a legend. At least that's what they say. Me with my aging no longer pretty 54 year old face ? 12 kills. How could one not forget killing 12 innocent teenagers' lives. I live in the dark bubble that can never be popped. Morphling. It helps, but only for a certain amount of time. I need something fulfilling, something that will last forever. Hapiness. Something that I longed for, but everyone knows that Diversity Blackman can never get happiness. Ever. When it came to mentoring, I am no legend. 29 years. That's how long it took me to finally bring one home. Blame-80. The number of families that blamed me for their children dying. So again and again I ask, am I really a legend ?

* * *

 _District 6 Male Mentor Profile_

 _Antoine Tony Calivree_

 _Victor Of The 41st Annual Hunger Games_

 _30 years of age, 2 kills in the arena_

 _2nd Victor Of District 6_

 _The Mentally Disconnected Victor_

* * *

 **Tony's POV**

The sudden rush of happiness and emotions. Me, jumping and squealing in delight. Me, still longing for more. One dose. Bright colours replacing clear images. My blood pumping. My heartbeat getting faster. 2 doses. Unicorns and rainbows everywhere. The needle running out of morphing. 3 doses. The most happiness I've ever gotten. The 2 ghosts, Desiree and Trident, that have been following me around are gone. A refill is needed. 4 doses. Just one more. The eighteenth last one. What can one more do. I plunge it into my system. Overdose.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys ! How did you enjoy this prologue/interlude ? Who did you like better, Diversity or Tony ? I have noticed that not a lot of people reviewed for the District 1 Reaping Chapter. Don't worry, I won't push your buttons, it's Christmas. Thanks to everyone who did review. I hope to get out as many Mentor chapters as I can for today. I have opened slots for escort submissions. If you would like to submit, all you really have to put is a cringey long name, a basic personality description, how long they have been the escort for, how the district feels about them and 1-3 ridiculous outfits. And of course the districts. Thanks to Platrium for the advice. I do have some ideas for the district 2 reapings so please vote on the poll. The order for the rest of the reapings will be decided via random draw.**

 **Have a Merry Christmas !**


	10. District 7 Mentors

_District 7 Female Mentor Profile_

 _Detreese Cedette Ledgefield_

 _Victor Of The 32nd Annual Hunger Games_

 _38 years of age, 5 kills in the arena_

 _3rd Victor Of District 7_

 _The Crazy Victor_

* * *

 **Detreese's POV**

I sit on the sofa watching the reruns of my games. The bloodbath is so amusing. I laugh as I watch myself kill the boy from 9. He had no frickin chance. I hope he went to hell. It is so pathetic how he was from a district that produced alcohol and yet he had never drank beer. I'm hauling when I see myself trick the district 11 into beleiving that I had abandoned the careers and wanted to ally with her. She died in the Top 12. Truly pathetic. My next 2 kills, in the Top 7 and 6 were the pair from 5. I watch as my golden knives gracefully embroid themselves into their hearts. Then, there was the final. I kill Trident with a swing of my axe. I laugh once again, grabbing the remote and pressing the replay button.

* * *

 _District_ 7 _Male Mentor_

 _Vincent "Blight" Carver_

 _Victor Of The 46th Annual a Hunger Games_

 _25 years of age, 3 kills in the arena_

 _4th Victor Of District 7_

 _The Barely Alive Victor_

* * *

 **Blight's POV**

I glance at the pictures of my family, wanting, wishing that they could be here. What am I to do with all this money ? My father, Glacier was the best dad anyone could ever ask for. In the picture to my right, my mom stands, hugging me, Cedar and Bridget, never wanting to let go. Bridget getting killed in an "accident" wad it just a coincidence ? What about me and Cedar getting reaped in back to back yers, was that a coincidence too ? It is weird how 1 framed piece of art can bring back so many memories. Then, there's a picture of me and my fake external happiness at my victor coronation, the picture that my prep team insist that I keep. I get up from my couch and hug the other pictures, for they are the only things that keep me alive.

* * *

 **A/N : Thanks to AaronIris34 and Platrium for those quick reviews ! Here is my second Christmas present to you all. So who did you guys like better, Detreese or Blight ? I have a snippet of the District 2 Male part of the reaping written on paper. The district 2 tribute submissions were very detailed so I should be able to get them out by Wednesday. But as of now, we have the District 7 Mentors. I will probably do the district 8 ones today and finish the rest for tomorrow or the day after. I would love a chart about the mentors so far, but it is optional. I'm thinking of giving 15 sponsor points per chart reviewed. Thanks for reading and please drop in a review if you can.**

 **Merry Christmas again and happy early Boxing Day !**

 **:) Birkaran**


	11. District 8 Mentors

_District 8 Female Mentor Profile_

 _Paisley "Lacey" O'Neal_

 _Victor Of The 39th Annual Hunger Games_

 _34 years of age, 3 kills in the arena_

 _3rd Victor Of District 8_

 _The Unfazed Victor_

* * *

 **Lacey's POV**

I am happier than other victors. How can I not be ? In the arena, I only killed for self defence. Alexander Debra Seleena. Debra Seleena Alexander. Seleena Alexander Debra. Seleena, the beauty from 1 attacked me in the bloodbath. Debra, my closest ally tried to betray me in the Top 12. Alexander, the brute from 1 lunged at me in the Top 4. In the finale, you could say I was lucky. Petra and Jacob killed each other. My life isn't really bad. I am not a prositute, I rarely have nightmares and I don't drink. Now, here I am sitting on the dining table with my family, happily eating dinner. Heck I even thanked the Capitol for their support throughout the games. Why be rebellious when you already have everything ?

* * *

 _District 8 Male Mentor Profile_

 _Connor O'Neal_

 _Victor Of The 44th Annual Hunger Games_

 _28 years of age, 6 kills in the arena_

 _4th Victor Of District 8_

 _The Affected Victor_

* * *

 **Connor's POV**

After a painful dinner at my sister's victor's village house, I walk 5 metres to my house. Yes, it is weird, having your older sister be your neighbour. My sister has the best life in the whole of 8. The perfect husband. The perfect kids. And, the best of all, no memories from the games. I killed 6 people ! Twice the amount of how many my sister killed. I don't deserve to be alive. Sometimes, I wonder, what if it was Patternia who won. What if she lived in this house. I wish that it wasn't us in the Final 2. It could have been any of them, really. Aramise, Petrelo, Calixa, Marine and Victor. I reach to the front of my house. I unlock the door and run upstairs. I open the door to my bedroom bringing in the memories of my imperfect life.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for 5 favourites, 13 follows, 55 reviews and 1350 views. A lot, of people have been reviewing for every chapter and I honestly respect the dedication. Even a few sentences explaining what you liked/disliked in that chapter is okay. It keeps me encouraged and wanting to update quickly. It also tells me that people are actually reading these chapters.**

 **Escort Form (also on my profile):**

 **First Come First Served, but, please make sure your submission is properly filled out. Thanks to DamBaudelairs, I have a District 9 escort ! :)**

 **Name: (extremely long, cringey and ridiculous)**

 **District and Experience: (how long they have been escorting that district and their past districts)**

 **Personality: (Their hobbies and their opinion on the district they are escorting)**

 **District's Opinion: (What the district thinks of them)**

 **1-3 fancy outfits: (be extremely unrealistic here, hair die,wigs,skin colour,dresses)**

 **Oh and NO EFFIE CLONES !**

 **Thank you for voting on the poll !** **Happy Boxing Day !**

 **~Birkaran**


	12. District 9 Mentors

_District 9 Female Mentor Profile_

 _Cornelia Azmirable_

 _Victor Of The 35th Annual Hunger Games_

 _37 years of age, 7 kills in the arena_

 _2nd Victor Of District 9_

 _The Emotional Victor_

* * *

 **Cornelia's POV**

I am at my house in the victors village along with district 9's other 2 victors: Stanton and Lysander. "So who's mentoring," I ask Stan and Sander. Unlike the other districts, we all unanimously decide who will be mentoring. "Well, between the 2 of us, I think that I should mentor since Stan mentored last year." We quickly agree with Sander and we begin to discuss some strategies for the games, even though they never work. In 53 years, District 9 has had only 3 victors, with only 1 of them being female. We are better than 12 and 6 but every year, most of our tributes are bloodbaths. Last year, both Lydia and Jason died in the bloodbath. The year before that, it was Marcus and Julie. Venetia and Robin. Year after year, we fail. Our latest victory, was 7 years ago, when Lysander made his way through a abandoned graveyard, with 5 kills at his hand. He had to go through therapy, just like me. Stanton is fairly calm, but then again he only made a single kill in a plain desert. I on the other hand was a wreck in the games. I killed twice before the top 11 and then accepted that I had to kill to get back home. Every year when I go to the Capitol, I see the accomplishments chart, where I am put for the second most amount of kills made for an outlier. We all know that winning doesn't get you anywhere.

* * *

One by one, We All Fall Down.

* * *

 _District 9 Male Mentor Profile_

 _Lysander "August" Quinn_

 _Victor Of The 47th Annual Hunger Games_

 _25 years of age, 5 kills in the arena_

 _3rd Victor Of District 9_

 _The Positive Victor_

* * *

 **August's POV**

I knew that Stanton hated mentoring and that he already had a lot of families' blame on his shoulders, so I volunteered to be the mentor. Not that I liked mentoring by any means. It just isn't the worst thing in the world. Besides, it was only fair for me to mentor this year. I do feel bad for Cornelia, though. Being our only female victor, she has had to mentor for 18 years in a row. Or maybe it is just because I have a crush on her. Yeah, it may be weird, but, I really do care for her. I wonder if she likes me back. I mean I have big muscles and I am a kind guy. In the Capitol, I'm going to be right next to her. We leave Cornelia's house and I barely have to move a few metres to get to my house. The victors village is practically empty, with only 1/4 of the houses being used. It's quiet and peaceful but I would much rather prefer District 9 having more victors. I open the door to my house and head upstairs to get ready for the reapings tomorrow. I am determined to bring home a victor. For District 9. For Cornelia.

* * *

 **A/N: How did you guys like Cornelia and Lysander ?**

 **Who did you like better ?**

 **For the district 9 tribute submitters: Do you think that they can bring home your tribute as good mentors ?**

 **Please keep reviewing as I hope t get out as many updates as possible.**

 **Happy Boxing Day again !**


	13. District 10 Mentors

_District 10 Female Mentor Profile_

 _Helen Peterson_

 _Victor Of The 30th Annual Hunger Games_

 _42 years of age, 2 kills in the arena_

 _2nd Victor Of District 10_

 _The Artistic Victor_

* * *

 **Helen's POV**

Art is just wonderful ! Painting especially, bright colours sprayed onto paper into colourful stripes. Art is a way to express yourself and forget about life without hurting yourself. Art is what helps me forget the memories of the hell I was put through 24 years ago. Art is what keeps me alive. I paint portraits of victors, flowers and the darkness that I was once trapped in. My games weren't that bad, I only killed twice, but the memories of the arena, never wash away. My arena was a dark abandoned prison filled with dark cells. 3 tributes were killed by mutts with sharp teeth and glowing eyes. Mutts that belonged to those dangerous cells. The memories, that are too dark to share. My district partner getting eaten to death by those vicious mutts. Me being chased by the careers. Me almost bleeding to death in the finale. Other things don't help me. Alcohol,Loneliness, Self Abuse. Painting is what I do. One portrait can express millions of components. Without that tip of a brush, my life would be broken into tiny pieces of glass.

* * *

 _District 10 Male Mentor Profile_

 _Magique "Magic" Lionheart_

 _Victor Of The 51st Annual Hunger Games_

 _21 years of age, 3 kills in the arena_

 _3rd Victor Of District 10_

 _The Popular Victor_

* * *

 **Magic's POV**

I sit on the sofa, getting excited for the reapings tomorrow. Me and Helen will rock this mentoring shit. I am so so lucky to be alive right now, all thanks to the Capitol. In my games 3 years ago, I was a hunk of a beauty. My body got me sponsors. The game-maker's fell in love with me. No mutt ever attacked me, and I honestly thank President Snow for giving me all these luxuries and this big house. This year, I have a goal. I want to repay the Capitol for all of their amazing support and dedication. I want to give the citizens some exciting games. I need to make sure I shape up our male tribute into a 6 pack powerhouse, just like me. The Capitol will love him, just like they loved me. The other outlier victors might not appreciate my attitude towards the Capitol, but who cares what they think ? Those negative scumbags are honestly the last things in my mind right now. I am a legend only because of the Capitol. My awesome body and amazing kills agree with me and I am set on bringing home a Magic Jr.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey y'all ! I am almost done with the mentor prologues so I wanted to give you guys some longer POVs. I'd really appreciate if you guys could answer these questions for me:**

 **did you guys think of District 10's mentors ?**

 **2\. What are District 10's chances of bringing home a victor ?**

 **3\. Who do you like better, Helen or Magic ? (and why)**

 **4\. Out of all the mentors so far, who are your Top 5 favourites ?**

 **Have a great night and happy early December 27th !**

 **~Birkaran :)**


	14. District 11 Mentors

_District 11 Female Mentor Profile_

 _Seeder Rue Marionne_

 _Victor Of The 34th Annual Hunger Games_

 _35 years of age,_ _no kills in the arena_

 _3rd Victor Of District 11_

 _The Surviving Victor_

* * *

 **Seeder's POV**

I walk into the living room where all 6 of my children are. Lavender is on her phone, Jacob and Evan are wrestling, Dhalia is colouring, Vinnie is looking at her drawings from preschool and 2 year old Melvin is sucking on his empty baby bottle. I fetch Melvin some milk, stop Jacob and Evan from killing each other and tell Lavender to play with Vinnie. After I do some housework, I set Melvin and Vinnie off to bed. Being a single mother of 6 is hard and the Capitol insists that I "use" the avoxes but I find that simply cruel. Even after the games, I still consider myself to be a kind person. I am lucky that I got supplies from the bloodbath. I am lucky that I was the first at the feast. And, I am definitely lucky that Brutania and Georgie killed each other in the finale. Snow thought that I was too unattractive and boring to be turned into a prositute and that was just fine with me. Getting payed to have sex with 50 year old men? No thanks, I am fine with 6 kids. After an hour, the other kids have settled down and they get sent off to bed. I decide to follow their lead. I slip into my bed, under the covers, drifting off asleep.

* * *

 _District 11 Male Mentor Profile_

 _Chaff Cliffin Haroer_

 _Victor Of The 45th Annual Hunger Games_

 _27 years of age, 5 kills in the arena_

 _4th Victor Of District 11_

 _The Broken Victor_

* * *

 **Chaff's POV**

I wake up to another peachy day in the 3rd house of the resisential District 11 Victors Village. I hear yelling coming towards the front of my house and I immediately know that the sound belongs to Seeder's 6 children. I chuckle at the thought of me having children. Seeder's little sunshines may be adorable and all but for me that's WAY too much to handle. I would never risk bringing a child into the world just so that they can be reaped and die as a teenager. Of course, that doesn't mean I've never got laid Dow before. I chuckle again. What is life without sex ! I decide to take a shower before I head up to other victors' house. Snow had killed my family so I visited the other victors' houses every day. They are like a second family to me. Justin, Piper and Seeder. I finish taking a shower and the I head downstairs for breakfast. I decide to visit Seeder first. I open the front door and head out, taking my prosthetic hand with me.

* * *

 **A/N: Here we are with the District 11 Mentors and Canon Victors, Seeder and Chaff. How did you guys like these 2 ? Which one of them do you like better ?**

 **Progress Report- I am kind of struggling with the D2 Reapings. I have about a third of them uploaded. I plan to get out the D12 Mentors, a sponsorship chapter and The D2 Reapings by Saturday.**

 **Thanks for reading and please drop in a review.**

 **-Birkaran**


	15. District 12 Mentors

_District 12 Female Mentor Profile_

 _Coalette "Coalie" Evirkson_

 _Victor Of The 25th Annual Hunger Games_

 _47 years of age,5 kills in the arena_

 _1st Victor Of District 12_

 _The Releived Victor_

* * *

 **Coalie's POV**

It was a huge relief when Haymitch came out of the games 4 years ago. I would have gone insane if I had mentored for 25 years in a row. As soon as I came back from winning the games, I shut District 12 out of my life. They deserved it, after the hell that they put me threw. The voted me into the games, alongside 23 phsycotic murderers, then accepted all the gifts they received for me winning and then blamed me for their kids dying. I hated them more than the Capitol. Wait, okay, no, I am not that crazy. And their bullshit reason for voting me in, that I loved acting. Are they really that dumb to think that I would want to be "famous" right before getting sent to death. Now I am cold. They all will pay. But, for now I can spend my time in the second house of District 12's Victor's Village, being all drink buddies with Haymitch.

* * *

 _District 12 Male Mentor Profile_

 _Haymitch Abernathy_

 _Victor Of The 50th Annual Hunger Games_

 _21 years of age,6 kills in the arena_

 _2nd Victor Of District 12_

 _The Drunk Victor_

* * *

 **Haymitch's POV**

Mentoring, screw that crap ! I am tired of living. Why would have thought that even if you win, you still end up being a loser. Well, besides Coalie. All 3 of the tributes that I have mentored have died in the bloodbath. Kason, Rhonnie and Roy. And what really stinks is that I am charged for their failure. You know, just because I won the games, I have to be perfect. They may say that I'm weird, but everyone is. If I wasn't weird I would be boring. This universe was made to ignore our imperfect selves. They threw me into a jungle with 47 others. They killed my family. They made me attend tours. And I am still hanging off of that cliff. I am not letting go. I am doing this for myself. I need to show them that I am more than just an alcoholic. I will bring home a tribute this year. And District 12 can bet on that for sure.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaand we are finally done with the mentors ! Yipeee ! Personally, these 2 were my favourite to write about. I will probably have a mentor poll up tomorrow since my mom is yelling at me to go to bed. Yup, here in Ontario it is 10:30 PM. Let me know your thought on Coalette and Haymitch and of course who you liked better. I am getting very sleepy now.**

 **Have a great 1 and a half hour of December 28th !**

 **-Birkaran**


	16. Reaping Sneak Peek

District 1 Reapings Part 1

Shimmer Alexandra Light

District 1 Female Tribute

* * *

 **Shimmer's POV**

I wake up to my mother's voice yelling at me. "Get up Shimmer, get up !", she shouts. "You have to get up, eat breakfast, take a bath and go to the training academy !", she blabbers on. I wait to see her leave the room before I admire my surroundings. To my right is a big black dresser with a clear mirror and 6 drawers with perfectly polished handles. My eyes suddenly land on my bookshelf. With 3 shelves filled with the history of The Hunger Games, I have studied each and every one of them. I know exactly each strategy to win the games. I have memorized the Top 8 tributes of each year. I have met the big legends. Brutus Honorious. Emerald Shine. Diversity Blackman. And I will be the victor of The 54th Annual Hunger Games.

I feel myself get tired and I drift off, back to sleep. I dream of winning the hunger games. Being famous,rich and more popular than than Tattianna Evirkson. Tattianna was another student at Grimwold's training academy. We were both equally as skilled and talented. That is, until I was chosen to be the female volunteer of this year's games. I wake up once again to the sound of my mother yelling at me.

"I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWNSTAIRS AND EAT BREAKFAST !", she yells in my face getting angrier by the second. I wait thinking of what she is going to do next. I hurl in pain as she slaps me, knocking me off the bed. Oh yeah, she abuses me too. She never understands that I am not her. I am not Vincelee Debra Light Junior. And I will never be. My initial thoughts are to fight back but then I fight against my thoughts. The fighting can wait until AFTER I emerge as the victor. I get up and run downstairs to be the neat and organized person she expects me to be.

* * *

I rush outside, with my stawberry-blonde hair tied into a pony-tail with a black rubber-band around it. I am wearing my recommended academy uniform : a short sleeved black tee-shirt with matching black track pants with red stripes. I feel the nice warm wind against my rosy cheeks and freckles as I remember the day I was chosen to be The Female Volunteer for this year's games.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _"And the female volunteer is... Shimmer Alexandra Light !." Glamour smiles at me and I can tell he wants to kiss me. Emerald stands there with a smirk, happy that a skilled person was chosen. In my head, I am screaming like crazy, but I manage to keep myself composed. I walk up to the stage to receive my perfectly printed certificate. Once on stage, I smirk at Tattianna and the other contenders. Tattianna scowls in jealousy and I smile in both delight and satisfaction._

 ** _xxxxxxxxEND OF FLASHBACKxxxxxxx_**

I enter the academy, with a smile still plastered on my face. I take in the air, happy to be at my second home. I walk down the hallway full of doors and quickly turn around the corner. I run to the larger, open it and enter the training room. I quick notice that only a few people have arrived. I stare in awe as the fresh smell of new weapons along with newly painted walls fills the air. From spears to throwing knives we have every type of weapon available. I look around to see 2 tributes at the "snares" section. I snort and decide that there is a reason those careers didn't get picked. I tighten my hairband and head over to the spears training section. I wave to my friends Valerie and Gemma along with Gemma's young sister Cashmere.

I pick up the spears and throw them one by one. I watch them hit the targets one by one. "Hi honey !", my male mentor and boyfriend of 2 years, Glamour says. He embraces me into a hug and kisses me passionatley. He is quite older than me but we get along amazingly and we make a great couple. I find him so attractive. From his dream blue eyes to his blonde hair and stature of 6'4 and his mussels rippling out of his tee-shirt. I return one passionate kiss with another and it turns into a make-out session. We start to talk about the capital, how great the games are and my strategy going into them. We stop midway as I have to practice. It turns out he has to leave too. "See you at the reaping, Shimmer.", he winks and gives me one last long kiss.

I return my focus and attention to the spears. I notice that I only have one left. With new found encouragement, I pick one up and release it with comple confidence and concentration. I watch to see where it lands. It hits the dead-center of the target but, then all of a sudden dissappears. I look around the target in confusion, to look for the spear. When I see where it ended up, I open my mouth in surprise and shock. It went right through.

* * *

 **A/N: This is jut a preview because I can't wait for the male reaping part. I will add the parts later. Please give me your thoughts on Shimmer and how the chapter was written. IN THE REAPING STAGE, I EXPECT REVIEWS ! IT IS MANDATORY. IT IS OKAY IF THE REVIEW IS LATE BUT PLEASE REVIEW ! A chart indicating your loves,likes,neutrals,dislikes and hates would also be nice. PLEASE KEEP VOTING ON THE POLL ! As of now, I have the District 2 poll up and waiting for you all. In the last poll, I only received 5 votes and it ended in a tie (as I also voted). I know there are more of you so please take 20 seconds out of your lives to click a button and then press enter. Feel free to check out my recently updated Tribute Graveyard as well.**

 **Here are a few questions :**

 **1\. How did you feel about Shimmer's personality ?**

 **2\. What are her chances of becoming the victor ?**

 **3\. How do you feel about her relationship with Glamour ?**

 **Shimmer's Tribute Stats:**

 **Name: Shimmer Light.**  
 **Gender: Female.**  
 **District: 1**  
 **Appearance: Sort of short. Skinny. Strawberry blond hair that goes to the middle of her back. Dark blue eyes. A few freckles over the bridge of her nose. Rosy cheeks.**  
 **Backstory: Shimmer comes from a family that never supported the rebellion and has always loved the Capitol. Shimmer's family are one of the richest in the District because of their support for the Capitol in the rebellion. Shimmer's mom always wanted Shimmer to grow up to be like her but Shimmer has trouble doing it and when Shimmer does something that her mom doesn't like her mom wackes her and punishes her harshly. .**  
 **Family: Mother (cruel), father (light hearted) Reaping Outfit: Pretty light yellow dress with sequins on the skirt. Preferred weapon: Spear.**

 **Stern Birkaran is gone. Have a nice day ! :)**


	17. Boyfriends and Tokens: D1 Reapings

District 1 Reapings Part 1

Shimmer Alexandra Light

District 1 Female Tribute

The Strategic Girl

* * *

 **Shimmer's POV**

I wake up to my mother's voice yelling at me. "Get up Shimmer, get up !", she shouts. "You have to get up, eat breakfast, take a bath and go to the training academy !", she blabbers on. I wait to see her leave the room before I admire my surroundings. To my right is a big black dresser with a clear mirror and 6 drawers with perfectly polished handles. My eyes suddenly land on my bookshelf. With 3 shelves filled with the history of The Hunger Games, I have studied each and every one of them. I know exactly each strategy to win the games. I have memorized the Top 8 tributes of each year. I have met the big legends. Brutus Honorious. Emerald Shine. Diversity Blackman. And I will be the victor of The 54th Annual Hunger Games.

I feel myself get tired and I drift off, back to sleep. I dream of winning the hunger games. Being famous,rich and more popular than than Tattianna Evirkson. Tattianna was another student at Grimwold's training academy. We were both equally as skilled and talented. That is, until I was chosen to be the female volunteer of this year's games. I wake up once again to the sound of my mother yelling at me.

"I TOLD YOU TO COME DOWNSTAIRS AND EAT BREAKFAST !", she yells in my face getting angrier by the second. I wait thinking of what she is going to do next. I hurl in pain as she slaps me, knocking me off the bed. Oh yeah, she abuses me too. She never understands that I am not her. I am not Vincelee Debra Light Junior. And I will never be. My initial thoughts are to fight back but then I fight against my thoughts. The fighting can wait until AFTER I emerge as the victor. I get up and run downstairs to be the neat and organized person she expects me to be.

* * *

I rush outside, with my stawberry-blonde hair tied into a pony-tail with a black rubber-band around it. I am wearing my recommended academy uniform : a short sleeved black tee-shirt with matching black track pants with red stripes. I feel the nice warm wind against my rosy cheeks and freckles as I remember the day I was chosen to be The Female Volunteer for this year's games.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 _"And the female volunteer is... Shimmer Alexandra Light !." Glamour smiles at me and I can tell he wants to kiss me. Emerald stands there with a smirk, happy that a skilled person was chosen. In my head, I am screaming like crazy, but I manage to keep myself composed. I walk up to the stage to receive my perfectly printed certificate. Once on stage, I smirk at Tattianna and the other contenders. Tattianna scowls in jealousy and I smile in both delight and satisfaction._

 ** _xxxxxxxxEND OF FLASHBACKxxxxxxx_**

I enter the academy, with a smile still plastered on my face. I take in the air, happy to be at my second home. I walk down the hallway full of doors and quickly turn around the corner. I run to the larger, open it and enter the training room. I quick notice that only a few people have arrived. I stare in awe as the fresh smell of new weapons along with newly painted walls fills the air. From spears to throwing knives we have every type of weapon available. I look around to see 2 tributes at the "snares" section. I snort and decide that there is a reason those careers didn't get picked. I tighten my hairband and head over to the spears training section. I wave to my friends Valerie and Gemma along with Gemma's young sister Cashmere.

I pick up the spears and throw them one by one. I watch them hit the targets one by one. "Hi honey !", my male mentor and boyfriend of 2 years, Glamour says. He embraces me into a hug and kisses me passionatley. He is quite older than me but we get along amazingly and we make a great couple. I find him so attractive. From his dream blue eyes to his blonde hair and stature of 6'4 and his mussels rippling out of his tee-shirt. I return one passionate kiss with another and it turns into a make-out session. We start to talk about the capital, how great the games are and my strategy going into them. We stop midway as I have to practice. It turns out he has to leave too. "See you at the reaping, Shimmer.", he winks and gives me one last long kiss.

I return my focus and attention to the spears. I notice that I only have one left. With new found encouragement, I pick one up and release it with comple confidence and concentration. I watch to see where it lands. It hits the dead-center of the target but, then all of a sudden dissappears. I look around the target in confusion, to look for the spear. When I see where it ended up, I open my mouth in surprise and shock. It went right through.

* * *

District 1 Reapings Part 2

Rhine Respusus Velour

District 1 Male Tribute

The Perfect Boy

* * *

 **Rhine's POV**

I walk into the store searching for my token. Of course, it can't be just any token. It has to be the right token. You know, special. _Vendetta La Feyi_ was the perfect store. Filled with perfectly expensive luxuries, this store was the best in sector 4 of district 1. From left to right, I see friendly workers waiting to help you with anything. Of course, I didn't need anybody else's opinion. My brain was as strong as 5 outlier district brains combined. Probably, even more. Not to brag, but I was one of the smartest people in my class. Even though I spent half my time socializing and doodling, I aced all of my tests and exams, showing that I would be a strategic and physical threat. History,Geography,Mathematics and Science, they were all a blur to me.

My father had given me 27 dollars to spend on just a token. My family, one of the richest and fancy was the perfect family. My mom, a caring woman of 28 years was the best mother anybody else could ask for. My dad on the other hand was an academy drop-out who highly supported my decision to enter the games. I catch a handsome yet slightly older male looking at me and I wink at I was bisexual, something my dad would NOT approve of. My mother knew but I could tell that she didn't fully accept my sexuality. Hey, a pre-victor has the rights to flirt, doesn't he ?

I return my focus towards finding another token. Rings, Bracelets and Ribbons. Rings,Bracelets and Ribbons. No, they weren't right or special. All of a sudden, the man who I was previously flirting with walks over and stops in front of me. He takes out a purple pen out of his pocket and writes something down on a paper. He then smirks, handing me the paper before walking away. I lean forwards, reading what he wrote. _Zachory Lachman Sector 4, MoonSky Cres, Call me !_ I laugh when I find out that he wrote his address. It's no surprise that I'm attractive and talented.

I had started training when I was 8 years old. With little amount of understanding, my father was excited to enlist me in District 1's best training academy, Vlamour la Fronte. Statistics show that 4 of our 7 victors were all trained at Vlamour La Fronte. And I definitely intend on being the 5th. Right off the bat, I was an outcast while training. I was always bullied being one of the youngest trainees. As I grew older, I began really focusing during training making me a formidable physical threat. However, I still had a couple of issues. I thrived to learn about my sexuality. To know myself. To know who I really was. At the age of 16, I had found out my inner bisexual character. I learned how to cope with the bullying, and I was as confident as ever. In the past 2 years, I had went out on many dates, stayed at the academy many times in order to be the best. That, would be the final step of showing everyone who I was. When I got chosen to be the male representative for the 54th Annual Hunger Games, everything changed. I started to relax more, be more outgoing, knowing that I had the games in the bag.

I continued searching for the perfect token, checking all around. Then, I saw it. A watch. Not just any simple watch. A golden silky watch with gems embrued on the outlier part of the perfect circle. The small and big hand indicating the time were also golden making this the perfect watch. Time was very important in the arena. In a matter of second, somebody's head could be laying on the ground, covered in blood. I planned to know the exact times that I killed someone. Because, every kill brings me closer to the victor's thrown.

I took the watch and headed towards the purchasing line. In front of me were 4 cash registers filled with money. In front of them sat 4 workers with beautiful smiles on their faces. After patiently waiting a few minutes in line, it was finally my turn. I walked up to the cashier and a woman named Matilda greeted me with a real smile. I smiled back and showed her the watch I wanted to purchase. She scanned the watch loading it into the system. She asked for the money and I graciously gave her 2 $10 dollar bills. She put my precious watch into a bag and handed me the bag and the receipt. I gave her a small thank you and walked out of the store, feeling 20 dollars less richer.

* * *

District 1 Reapings Part 3

Glamour Anton Vanskofski

District 1 Male Mentor

* * *

 **Glamour's POV**

The citizens begin to file into their own respective sections and I know that this year's volunteers will do District 1 proud. Especially,, since one of them was my girlfriend, Shimmer Light. She was sweet, adorable and talented. While I didn't fully like the games I supported her decision to volunteer to be in them. I knew that the games had been her dream ever since she was 10 years old and I wanted her to know that I am right behind her, cheering her on. I sit beside my fellow victors : Vermont,Calissa,Rhombus,Sapphire,Emerald and Sterling, waiting for the reapings to begin. Once the crowd has settled down, the escort, Dewberry Cringette stands up and introduces herself. She has orangish-pink skin with tatoos and piercings. She has a yellow wig with blue highlights. She wears and extremely low cut dress and pearl white earings that she ordered from District 1. She introduces us victors and the mayor. The mayor, a middle aged man with 6 children, Christian Brown, stands up and begins his speech. They show the rebellion video and many people cringe in disgust.

The video ends and Dewberry hops over to the mic. "Its time to pick our lovely tributes !", she slurs.

"Ladies first !", she screeches. She reaches into the bowl and picks out a slip.

"Jessica Hadfields." A 15 year old scrawny girl comes out of her section waiting for someone to take her spot. I wait for the familiar voice and I hear it.

"I volunteer as tribute !", Shimmer yells confidently. I wink at her and she smirks. She runs up to the stage and tells the escort her name confidently. She is wearing a plain, pink skirt and a blue tee-shirt with it. Dewberry runs over to the boys bowl and swirls her hand around fr a while before finally choosing a folded slip. She picks it out and unfolds it before reading out the name.

"Martin Vanshix." A teary young boy comes out of the 12 year old section. Just as he is about to step on the stairs leading to the stage, a voice stops him. For the second time this year, I hear an "I volunteer as tribute." Rhine, the chosen male volunteer comes on stage with a smile plastered on his face. He introduces himself and I smile, happy with this year's outcome.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Shimmer Light and Rhine Velour, representing the beloved District 1 in the 54th Annual Hunger Games !", Dewberry smiles, hopping. The crowd cheers and I deliver a standing ovation. District 1 WILL bring home a victor this year. I have a feeling. And, most of the time, my feelings don't lie.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I had a few major assignments but now that Winter break is coming up, I will have more time to write. District 2 will probably be up next. Thanks to District 12 Tribute Caitlin and somewhere clover the rainbow for Shimmer and Rhine. Thanks to ReaderCastellan for the advice and everyone else for reviewing. It is okay if you don't review for the mentor parts. Reveiws will get your tribute far into the games. I have noticed that a few users have not been reviewing or voting on the poll. The district 2 poll is up and last time, I only got 5 votes (my vote was the sixth) so please vote on the poll. Thanks for reading and have a great day !**


	18. Training and Love: D2 Reapings

**A/N: I loved writing for these 2 as their submitters gave me a lot to work with. If you think that your submission is not good enough, you can add more detail. Please Enjoy !**

 **This chapter was finished today at 5 p.m. . It was posted late because, usually when u post another chapter before 24 hours, it doesn't show up on the list.**

* * *

 **District 2 Reapings**

 **Part 1**

 **Apollo Christian Judge, 17**

* * *

 **Apollo's POV**

I open the door to our large house, sighing as I enter. My bag is heavy, filled with all of my completed homework, test and assignments that I had gotten from school. Our big house is filled with luxuries from the Capitol, gemstones from District 1, new technological devices from District 3 and fresh produce from Districts 9,10 and 11. The scent of my mother's newly bought candles fills the air and I take in a breath. _Lavender Rose._ I walk into the kitchen and set my bag down onto the display table.

I lift the strap of my bag over my head and shoulders and unattach the joints of the bag. I take out all of my passed homework assignments, and sigh, knowing that I got all A's. But ofcourse, that's not the problem. No matter how many assignments I pass, how many exams I ace, my parents are just not satisfied. I was seven years old when I showed my parents the result of my first test.

 _ **xxxxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxxxx**_

 _I had come home from an exhausting day at school. I put my bag down and ate lunch before showing my parents the test. Right when I finished eating, they came downstairs, chatting about some vacation at the Capitol._

 _"Mom! Dad! Look! Look!", I said pointing at my test._

 _"My teacher gave me an A-! I only got two answers wrong!", I yelled._

 _"That's great hon-.", mother started._

 _"2 questions! You should have gotten an A! There should be nothing holding you back, what were the 2 questions?", dad interrupted._

 _"Interlude and circulation", I whispered, while shaking nervously._

 ** _xxxxEND OF FLASHBACKxxxx_**

The memory fades away, as I begin to remember new ones. For 2 continuous years, my amazing marks and athleticity didn't please my , one day, I had finally found a solution. I had always been interested in The Hunger Games and it had been my dream to participate in them. I wanted to enroll in District 2's best Training Academy. I knew that my parents loved The Hunger Games too, so what better way was there to satisfy them?

I grew out of my young and naive stage, becoming a true man. I trained for 2 hours a day. 2 hours became 3. 3 hours became for and the cycle continued until I was finally chosen to be District 2's male volunteer for the 54th Annual Hunger Games. There I was, at the"Choosing Ceremony", happy to have been picked and all out confident to become District 2's ninth victor and the second in a row. That fateful day 3 years ago, I saw something in the eyes of my parents. I had longed to see the pride in the eyes of my parents. Until that day.

After all the years, I didn't accept the pride,interest or affection. Their ignorance in me had turned me cold and ruthless, and I knew it. I liked it. I shut them out of my life, considering them minor problems that were holding me back. With my parents out of the picture, I trained harder than ever, working on my weaknesses. Swords, daggers and even throwing knives. I participated in running/swimming meets and races, never getting lower than 1st Place. I will not accept anything lower than first place. Due to my training, the Academy was now the love of my life, filled with freshly polished weapons and friendly trainers.

My mother decides to come down the stairs and tells me some VERY important news.

"Apollo the Glims are coming over for dinner this evening!", she says, acting like I care.

I roll my eyes. She can kiss my ass. The Glimses were another very prestige and rich family. They had a daughter named Plautia, who was chosen to be this year's female volunteer and my partner. Not that it mattered, since I would have to kill her anyway, to become victor. For me, being ruthless and cold is a strength and not a weakness. Being cold and deceiving means that I won't use my emotions, making it easier to kill my allies. My game strategy will be 100% strategic. Anyway, I assume it is important for Plautia and I to interact with each other before the games, you know, so we can get to know each other better. Also, considering the fact that we will be allies. And, so I know if she isn't a light sleeper just so I can kill her in her sleep. Just kidding.

I decide to go upstairs to change into my training uniform. When I come back downstairs, I see that my dad is sitting on the living room couch, looking at something that is in his phone. I put on my socks and shoes, trying to get out of this boring house.

"Where are you going?", my father asks.

"Isn't it obvious?", I respond with a little bit of attitude while pointing at my training uniform.

"Apollo Christian Judge", my mother intervenes, using my middle name. That means I'm due for a 30 minute lecture, 20 if I am lucky.

"We will NOT be treated with such disrespect!", my father buts in, getting his lazy ass off of the sofa.

"And I will not tolerate living in this house with you two for another second.", I say, stretching out the last few words. I smirk and slam the door shut.

* * *

I open the door to the academy, happy to be somewhere I want to be. From tridents to halberds, throwing knives to swords, District 2 has the most supplied training academy. What the other districts don't know is that the Capitol gives us money to buy theses supplies. My parents have been Snow Loyalists for a long time, which explains why we are showered in riches.

Anyway, one I enter one of the training sectors, I am immediately greeted by Athena, my best friend. Athena is one of District 2's best trainers. Along with being my best friend, Athena is also the younger sister of the 48th Victor, Brutus Calivree. Athena had always wanted to volunteer, and she was once chosen. Unfortunately, a week before her final reaping, Athena broker her leg while wrestling with her older brothers. Instead of wasting all of her training years, Athena became a trainer at Calivree Ranch. A few months ago, she was promoted to the Head Trainer.

"Ready to get some punches in, Apollo?", Athena asks, smirking.

"As ready as I'll ever be.", I respond, sneering.

However, this is no Tae Kwon Doe Academy. While I am punching the bag, my right leg is up in the air, constantly kicking a pad while my head is ducking to avoid getting knocked out by a heavy swinging mace, plastered on the ceiling.

After a few hours of training, I decide to head the oh so lovely place that I call home. I wave goodbye to Athena, walking out of the academy. I turn around the corner, expecting to come the disaster of a dinner that my parents are perfectly capable of making.

* * *

 **District 2 Reapings**

 **Part 2**

 **Plautia Jessalynn Glims, 18**

* * *

 **Plautia's POV**

I sit on my bed with my hands cupping my chin and the heels of my feet touching my butt. I am daydreaming about cute boys, and it just feels so right. I can just imagine the headlights, Plautia Jessalynn Glims Finds True Love. I sigh, wishing that it was true. But, at least for now, I have the academy. _Plautia...,_ my mind tells me, _You ain't getting married to a building._

I had been training at Calivree Ranch for 11 years now, and it was one of the best thing that had happened to me in my entire lifespan of 18 years. That and being chosen to volunteer for the games this year. But of course, life isn't complete without true love. Focus, Plautia, focus.

Apollo, my district partner, also goes to Calivree Ranch. We have talked a few times, as we are going to be allies, and he is very skilled. He might just give me a run for my money. My mother had told me that we would be going to the Judge household for dinner today, and I was excited. Is it a coincidence that Apollo lives a couple of blocks away from our house ?

He is definitely handsome and a lot of girls at school like to gush over him. But, they don't meet the skill level that Apollo has. And I do. Oh my god, he just might be my soul mate. Plautia... Apollo has captivating brown eyes and gorgeous hair compared to my dark brown eyes and flowing red waist length hair.

My hair used to be blonde, but I didn't like it that way. I had a feeling that people would think that I am the dumb and ditzy blonde stereotype that didn't know what sixteen multiplied by four is. I died my hair red and it looks way better this way. Apollo and I have so much in common. Not to mention the fact that Apollo and I were skilled trainees and the chosen ones for the opportunity of a lifetime.

But, I know that only one person will come back out of that arena and I sure do plan on being that one person. I may thrive for true love, but, in the games, I will have to put that away and pull out the wildcard part of me. My training has paid off and I am now a beast of a physical and strategic competitor. Training and Love may be two completely different things, but I am a warrior in both, and that is what sets me aside from everyone else.

While, I do look for true love, my track record isn't so great. I break up with boyfriends like it's a hobby. Not on purpose of course, it's because they just aren't the right people for me. Daemon, my first boyfriend was only kept for a week. I found out that he was an academy drop out.

Xander, had cheated on me and bedded several women and Galeson was a willing prosit ute. Derrick lied about his age and don't even get me started on Caleb. Okay, I know, you get it. The one guy that I actually liked was Mason.

We met at a coffee shop 2 years ago. Once we met each other, we instantly connected. We had so many similarities. He was an only child, he hated Vickie Ranaj, and his hair was died red ! Looking deeper into him, he had a heart of a poet. But, one day, he got killed on a train accident when he was on vacation at the Capitol. It took me a whole year and 3 months to get over Mason.

I was a wreck, and before he had left, he told me to focus in training wholeheartedly. He wanted to watch me volunteer and watch me win the games. From that point, training was my number one priority.

I get off the bed. Then, I start looking around my room, from the North Direction posters to the Jacob Bieber selfies. My mirror is shaped like a heart with the word love written in the center in cursive writing with faint white and pink letters. I had received several of Mason's postcards from the Capitol. Him meeting several famous celebrities from the extravagant Sector 6. Him visiting La Vendette de Paris, the most luxurious restaurant in the Capitol. Him writing French Poems for me.

Just like Mason's, my family is very fancy. My parents and I get invited to monthly galas hosted by Alvich Grandé Cruesolfield, the mayor District 2. But, I am just not that type of person. I don't like wearing make up and I am not your typical girly girl. I am more of the tee-shirt and track pants type of person.

I do like parties though. In fact, speaking of parties, we went to one yesterday. Also, some mysterious mystery lover gave me a lovers necklace. Well, at least I know what my token is going to be. But, it got me thinking...

Who is he ? Is it a boy ? Does he really like me ? Do I know him ? Gee... I am obsessed.

Suddenly, I hear a beep come from my phone. I pick it up to see that my mom is messaging me:

Mom: Be ready in 2 hours. Your father and I need to run some errands. Make sure you wear something decent for the dinner tonight. Love you, bye ! 😀😀😀

I laugh, when I see my mom trying to use emojis. I decide to train, take a shower and then get ready for the dinner. I open the door to my room and descend the staircase leading to my parents' room. I then grab a rice crispies bar and finish it on my way down to the basement.

* * *

Once I get downstairs, I immediately look at the training room that my dad put together 2 years ago. I still look at it in awe. How they managed to buy this many targets, dummies and weapons is still unbeleivable. I mean my mom is the mayor's secretary and my dad is a travelling agent and the son of a peacekeeper. But this many weapons !

I pick up one out of my 3 golden set halberds. I like using heavier weapons and halberd a are my absolute favourite. I walk to the array of dummies with the halberd still in my hand. I smirk and begin to put my training to use.

I swing the halberd round and round moving swiftly and slicing fake heads along the way. Daddy easily made these dummies from scratch. All he need was yarn and some hag and _voila a masterpiece._

I practice for about another hour, before remembering to take a shower. I head upstairs and strip down, pulling off all of my clothes. I then go in to my bathroom and turn on the shower. I scrub the bar of soap onto my body with water washing it all away. About half an hour later, I get out of the shower, with a towel covering my naked body.

I open the door to my closet, trying to decide what to wear. I don't really like fancy big dresses, nor do I like short and tight prositute dresses. I decide on on pink dress that goes up to my knees with leggings on my bare legs. I make my hair into 2 braids and then I hear a honk outside.

Oh, shit, I'm late. I run down the stairs, going where my heart takes me.

* * *

 **District 2 Reapings**

 **Part 3**

 **Lyme Helene-Sahez**

* * *

 **Lyme's POV**

I sit on my chair, not quite sure what to do. There are 7 others to my right as none of district 2's victors are dead yet. I count them all down in my head, one by one. Aupus, Monica, Radicus, Marcus, Clover, Tarlose and Brutus. District 2 has the most victors, with me being the eighth and newest.

On the other side of the stage, sit the escort, Cinnamon Appleberry, the mayor and the mayor's wife. I suppose the escort is waiting for the crowd to fill up and settle down and my theory proves to be true. I watch as the podiums fill up with kids from ages 12-18.

I have met both of our volunteers for this year and they are both capable and skilled. But, it is the girl that I care about. I don't really know how to mentor and by hearing from other mentors, I can tell that it is not a good thing. So, naturally, I want to get out of it as soon as possible. And that means that my tribute had to come home. Maybe District 2 will be the second district to score back to back victors.

The other districts may be scared of me, but, all of that killing and ruthlessness was a one time thing. I am not doing any of it again. Who can blame them for fearing me. After all, I am a murderer of seven.

If I be honest, the truth is, that my mentors, Brutus and Tarlose scared me. But watching them boast about how they got me out of the arena infuriated me. Brutus killed nine people and Tarlose is the headmistress of several academies. What isn't there to be afraid of ? If I have anything to say about it, District 2 will be winning again.

Anyway, Appleberry takes the stage and introduces herself for the eighth year in a row. She has been escorting from the 47th hunger games up until now. She was super stoked to have brought home a tribute in her second year. So far she has brought home Brutus and I in her second and seventh year, respectively. Who's to say that she won't bring home one tribute in her eighth year ?

Appleberry then introduces the mayor, Alvich Cruesofield gives his yearly speech, talking about how loyal District 2 was to the Capitol during the rebellion. All bullshit if you ask me. I hate buttkissers. After the Dark Days video finishes, off goes Appleberry to pick to names for no need at all.

"Matilly Vengille!", the girl behind to walk weirdly, waving her hand like she is a celebrity. She scowls ungratefully when Plautia shouts

"I volunteer as tribute!"

She walks up to the stage with confident stature, her tanned skin is impressive and so is her flowing unusual red hair. I wonder if she died it.

Appleberry then for Plautia's name, before reading our unlikely male tribute's name.

"Garry Selvichsonettaloracks!", Appleberry reads, confused.

A bawling boy comes out of the 12 year old section with snot coming out of his nose. Ugh, couldn't he bring a tissue ?

"I volunteer as tribute!", shouts a voice coming from the seventeen year old section.

Apollo comes out smirking, before announcing his name to dumbbe- Appleberry.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Plautia Glims and Apollo Judge, our tributes for the 54th Annual Hunger Games!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **1a) What did you think of Apollo ?**

 **1b) What did you think of Plautia ?**

 **1c) Who did you like better ?**

 **2\. What did you think of Lyme ?**

 **I am sorry that took so long. I actually really enjoyed writing for these two. The reason this took so long is because of 2 things. The first being that I was busy, VERY busy. The second being, that I am lazy. I just started and finished the last 2 parts.**

 **I went overboard here as future chapters won't be this long. Also, since one poll per district is too much of a hassle, the mentor featured will be decided by this current poll. I have also decided to include trivia questions (for one point each)!**

 **Question #1- What academy does Apollo attend ?**

 **Question #2- What is Plautia's middle name ?**

 **Question #3- Name 5 of district 2's victors.**

 **I really put my heart into this one. I am actually going to be upset if no one reviews. I really went into detail here and this time I would prefer paragraphs of opinions rather than a simple good job. This is our longest chapter yet with more than 3200 words !**

 **Also, updates will be a little bit slower as I have this relegion based competition on the eighth, so I have to practice. I probably won't be updating any time before the eleventh of for understanding in advance !**

 **Secondly, I found this really cool story called Fiyera by avoxes1 ; it is about the relation between the victor and their avox for each one of the 75 years. It is on my favourite stories list on my profile. Also, SilverflowerXRavenpaw is looking for tributes in her SYOT. I would love for you guys to check out both of these stories.**

 **On a very happy note, HAPPY NEW YEAR !✌**

 **~Birkaran~**


	19. Marathons and Murderers: D3 Reapings

**A/N: I will probably be updating every 10-14 days. I am sorry, but, that schedule just suites me better.**

 **Also, I sadly feel as if I didn't do as well with the male. So sorry, Jeptwin (if you are still reading).**

 **Thanks to Platrium for Vallyn and Jeptwin for Spark ! I just want to say, that Vallyn's submission was the most detailed of out of all 24 (congrats Platrium) ! Also, the reviews I crave the most are the reviews that the creator makes on their own tribute. So, please, if you can't review on other chapters, please review on your own tribute's POV. I have my list of excuses for not updating, but, I will talk about those later.**

 **Also, Vallyn and Spark are not Mary-Sue/ Gary Stues and neither are the D2 tributes, their weaknesses will take time to be discovered. I like to focus on strengths in the pre-reaping chapters because they don't know if they are going to be reaped yet. I added the reality show bit in Vallyn's POV, just to further show Vallyn's brain power. I also added the Havati Martial Arts to Spark, which by the way don't exist.**

 **Next Update- District 4 Reaping Chapter: 2 weeks later.**

 **Here is how updates will be working; I will be alternating between updating The Victors Book and this SYOT weekly. So next Sunday, I will post a chapter for TVB and the following Sunday will be the District 4 reapings.**

 **QOTD: Do you watch Survivor ? What are your thoughts on Game Changers ?**

 **AND I PROMMISE THAT THERE WILL BE LESS RIDICULOUS ESCORTS !**

* * *

 **District 3 Reapings**

 **Part 1**

 **Vallyn Glacice Valentine**

 **The Strategy Girl, 14**

* * *

 **Vallyn's POV**

I wake up to my alarm clock ringing. I immediately get up, knowing that I have to go for a jog with my sister. Vivian is three years older than me and always reminds me. I look up to her and she is my role model Today, the sun is shining a bit, the wind has a cool breeze and it is a nice day to go out for a jog. Mom and Dad are at work like usual and me and Vivian have to take care of our 4 year old twin sisters, Vanika and Vanita. Mom is an ophthalmologist while dad is a well-known psychologist. While my parents are constantly busy with their well careers and Futures, they have never forgotten how to raise their five kids. My parents are both from an asian decent and we have always been proud of our heritage. Like most asian parents, they raised us to be smart, focused and disciplined. Now, 14 years later, I am constantly reaching for the win.

My 1 year old brother Vertex, was dropped off at my aunt Vanessa's house yesterday. He is the biggest cutie-pie that I have ever seen. I had always wanted a younger brother, one who could hold my finger, who I could take care of. When the twins were born, my parents were so over-protective. I had never gotten the chance to truly be the older sister. Now, me and Vivian are truely responsible and fully capable of running the house and taking care of our younger siblings. The way that my parents raised me, has really shaped who I am as a person. I am constantly thinking, always wanting to reach out and grab the win. And I often do.

Mom and dad are always trying to make sure that we are successful at everything. They want to set good futures in medical careers for us. The problem is, Viv and I don't want to be doctors. While Vivian likes to paint, my long time passion and dedication has always been in sculpting. On day, when I was 8 and Viv was 11, our aunt Vanessa came to visit us. Aunt Vanessa is an art teacher at a high-school and she absolutely loves her job. She introduced us to different types of art such as painting, architecture, drawing and sculpting. When I began to sculpt, I felt something special, something meaningful. That perfect smooth clay turned into pieces of beauty. Ever since that day, I knew that sculpting is what I want to do.

I look around my room. There is a large table filled with sculpting equipment and there are models all around. I usually make models of victors of the hunger games. I have just recently started my 33rd edition, a sculpture of District 3's third victor, Beetee Fuse-Calculata. By no means am I a fan of the hunger games, it is just that these models are practice. So far, my other thirty-two pieces have been made and edited quickly and carefully. I am still working on Beetee's glasses, the hardest part. The other victors each only took a couple of weeks. Diversity, D6F. Jeopordy, D6M. Liliack, D8F.

Sculpting had gotten me to constantly be on my feet, always thinking. Strategizing is my forté and last year, I proved that when I was selected to participate in a mini reality show called Big Brother. It was just a small event that our school made up to make us feel special. But, for me, it was something different. It was only for a few weeks, but, I had spent hours thinking of my next moves. It got me to change my persepective on things. And I certainly had a plan for today's marathon.

You see, kids in District 3 are smart and I mean very smart. Language, literature, mathematics, all of that is a breeze. What we lack is common sense and that is what fails us in the games. Sometimes, I just think that maybe kids would be less starved if we had more Parcel days, more victories. But, in District 3, their are only 2 victors who have won by actually using their strength to win. If I ever get reaped, (oh my goodness, I hope not), dare I say, I would have a good shot at winning. Some might call me cocky but their is a fine line between confidence and arrogance.

Other than sculpting, I also like programming, Running and staying in shape. A few years ago, me and my sister decided that we would have to be prepared, just in case we ever got reaped. So we agreed to do morning jogs every morning. We tried weapons, but, that was hopeless. Anyway, I knew that this could be my last time jogging with my sister, and that didn't seem very appealing to me. This year was Vivian's second last in eligibility and my third.

I remember, going to the reaping three years ago, scared to death and almost peeing in my pants. The girl who was reaped last year was someone else named Vallyn. I was about to faint, when I heard my own name come out of the escort's mouth. That girl died first in the bloodbath that year, killed by Atlanta Robertson of District 4, the victor of that year's games. I try to put the negative thought aside, knowing that I would give it my all in this jog-race, wether I am to be reaped or not.

I put on my tee-shirt and jogging pants, and close the door to my room before leaving. I tiptoe past Vanika and Vanita's room, seeing that they are still sound asleep. I close their door as well and walk past the other two room. I go down the stairs, to see that Vivian is already there, finishing her half-eaten banana.

"I woke up before you !", she taunts me.

Little does she know that she isn't getting me angry.

"It won't matter because I'll beat you in today's jog anyway," I respond, smirking.

"Someone's getting a little cocky," she says.

"Confident, not cocky," I correct her.

After our little argument, we set out, locking the front door. There is a beautiful breeze outside and it is the perfect day to go for a jog. We walk past the Capitol Garden, The tribute grave yard and the park. We rush around the two curbs, finding the best spot.

"Ready?", Vivian asks.

"Always," I say loudly.

She pulls out yellow duct-tape before taping it onto the concrete below us. We get in our positions, preparing ourselves for a 5 kilometer mini-marathon. Vivian shouts go, and she rushes off. I begin slowly, getting a bit faster by the second. Like they say, slow and steady always wins the race. Except it's a marathon. And we don't know who 'they' is. Vivian is in the lead, but, I am gaining on her. Soon enough, 2 kilometers in, we are both neck and neck. We rush past numerous trees houses, the justice building and the Victor's Village. We see that peacekeepers are making final last minute arrangements for the reaping tomorrow.

2 kilometers later, we are still right beside each other. Then, the second phase of my plan works out. Vivian begins to get tired and eventually slows down. I gain more speed and focus and rush through the finish area, beating the the three years of experience that my older sister has over me. Adredaline pumps through my victorious veins. Another one for the home team, my mind tells me.

"Congrats, Sis!", Vivian says cheerfully. My sister never holds any grudges and that is what I like about her.

"Race to see who can make their bed first ?", I ask.

"Your on!", Vivian responds.

We unlock the door and rush into the house, to see Vanika and Vanita still asleep. The good old baby days. Me and Vivian sprint upstairs and head straight into our rooms, with winning strategies in our minds. I plan to push of the blanket and pillows first, straighten the sheet and then do the rest. About 35 seconds later, I come out of my room, victorious for the second time today.

"Damn it!", Vivian curses, coming out a few seconds after after me.

"Today just isn't your day!", I tell her while laughing. She gives me a weird look, telling me that I just said something too obvious.

We hears sounds coming from the room beside me.

"Oh sh** your horse like laughing woke up the twins. Thanks a lot. You know that they are going to a tell mom.

"Excuse me ?", I say.

Don't get me mistakened, I love my older sister very much, but this is just annoying. I know what I do and don't and one of them is not "accidently" wake up cranky four year old twins, thank you very much.

We walk into the room and I pick up Vanika while Viv picks up Vanita. We bring them downstairs and make breakfast. While I am eating, the thought of the reaping comes to my mind once again. I need to be prepared if I get reaped. I will need sponsors. I think of a fake reaction if I do get reaped. I know I am weird, but to be honest, If I wasn't weird I would be boring. And I would rather be weird than boring.

* * *

 **District 3 Reapings**

 **Part 2**

 **Spark Rourke**

 **The Murderous Boy, 15**

* * *

 **Spark's POV**

Self protection. That is what I do. Protect myself. I have to. I am forced to.

I am coming home from school, along with my older twin brothers, after getting in a fight with the Jensons. The Jenson's were wealthy triplets, that lived near our house. We saw them everyday after school. They were famous for always getting into fights and everyone was afraid of them. They bullied me and my brothers. It wasn't just playful fist fighting, weapons were involved. Somehow, yet again, we managed to get by them.

It all started when I was born. Fifteen years ago, during childbirth, my mother had opened an artery, causing her to get a blood transfusion. But what my parents didn't know was that it carried AIDS. The doctors caught it quickly, but it was too late. The disease had spread to my father. My parents didn't have enough money to get cured. So, when I was two years old, the AIDS grew into HIV, killing my parents and leaving me and my 5 other siblings by ourselves.

Money wasn't the problem, for heaven's sake no. Our parents were quite rich, actually. It was my guardians. My brother fought to keep us all together, under the same roof, but, no, he was underage. We were all put into a crowded orphange, until 3 years ago, my brother got the right to be my legal guardian and we all moved back into our old house.

The deaths had a huge impact on my siblings. I didn't know what was going on as a young toddler. My brother, Phillipe, 10 years older than me took care of us, along with my now 23 year old sister Emma. Philipe had managed to get a job in a small factory near our small cottage. We managed to live with just barely enough necessities. Luck was on our side as District 3's second victor, Gidget had decided to employ Emma to be her gardener. We earned enough money to participate in extra curricular activities. For a short period of time, I was enrolled in a throwing knife class started by the mayor's nephew.

We thought the troubles were over, but we were far from right. Me and my older twin brothers, Sean and Shane got bullied at school, for not having parents. They made fun of my mom, saying that my dad's body killed her. It wasn't just emotional and mental confusion, they abused us physically too. I had scars on my back made from knives of bullies.

It only got worse. We went to school, got beaten up and came home the next day. It was a terrible kind of special, if you know what I mean.

3 years ago, I had had enough of the bullying. I decided to take matters into my own hands. Literally. When, I was 6, my now 22 year old brother, Xander had taught me some martial arts. I had just started to excel at hand to hand combat. I used this against my bullies. Someone would kick me around one day, and months later, would be found dead. I had abused the rules of Havati.

"I shall always follow the rules and set an example for others. I shall be an exceptional leader and make sure that everyone gets equal opportunities. I shall be a champion of justice. I shall never use Havati to attack, only defend. Furthermore, I shall build a more peaceful world."

I had abused the oath of independence, but, I was desperate. I could never handle much when I was younger. We all dream of a perfect world but we also know that that ain't happening.

If only, I could kill the Jensons' snarling faces. If only it were that easy. They had frickin' bodyguards.

The oldest one, was Jasper. He had blonde hair and intimidating green eyes. He was quite tall and very muscular. If he wasn't my enemy, I would be gushing over him. Second, was Jacob. He had his brother's blonde hair along with black eyes. The youngest one, Jack, was silent but deadly. He had the same dirty blonde hair along with black eyes. He was my height, but more muscular.

And then there was my sexuality. I was gay, something that is frowned upon in District 3. My family was okay with it, but why wouldn't they be, that is what families are for, right. We would walk past homes on our way to school and people would mutter, "Look at that gay kid. No wonder his mother died." or "The piece of s*** is always getting in trouble, looks like daddy didn't teach him right." I don't get why different means bad.

One time, someone even threw a chair at me. I ended up in the emergency room after that happened. My sister Emma tells me, there is always something positive in every situation. You know what. Fuck that.

I talked a good game, but, when it comes to people, I just can't connect with them. The word hard, isn't satisfying. It's something more, just an overall dreadful feeling.

I finally reach my house, along with my belongings and the scars on my back. The door is locked. Shoot ! Before I can freak out, my sister Emma opens the door, smiling.

"How was school ?", she asks, trying to remain positive.

"You know very well how it was.", I respond.

"You don't have to be so negative, Spark.", she says while yelling the first bit.

"Oh and by the way, Vera and Philip are home for dinner. You can invite Anne and Navita."

Vera was Philip's fiancee and it was kind of annoying how they were so deep in love. Maybe, I was just jealous. But, Vera doesn't seem to mind that I am a gay murderer, so all is well.

Philip met Vera 2 years ago, at the university he know teaches at. Vera was a student and they both instantly clicked. 2 years later, Vera moves in and they already have two kids. By the sounds of "it", they are probably going to have another one soon.

Nathan, their two year old son, and Hannah, their baby girl were both sleeping. However, I still heard a lot of noise coming from upsatirs. Yup, that's what happens when 8 people live in the same house.

I tiptoe upstairs to find the reasoning behind all of the racket. I walk past the two hallways, open the door to my room and find Sean and Shane wrestling on my bed in their boxers.

"Don't you have your own damn beds?", I ask.

"We do, but it's more fun ruining your bed.", Shane bluntly explains.

"Assholes.", I mutter. "Anne and Navita are coming over, so put on your clothes before they start gushing all over your bodies."

"Ooooh, your hot friends!", Sean say, suddenly getting excited.

"Yah and you are not getting in the same room as them!"

"Come on, those girls love us, and we don't mind some affection."

"Out !"

After finally managing to get my brothers out of my room, I get changed and put on a blue tank top and a pair of white shorts. I put on some lotion and then grab the phone and call both Anne and Navita.

* * *

I am laying down on my bed, while Anne and Navi are across from me. They both go to an all girls catholic school, but our parents were close friends. I don't get along with a lot of boys but with these two girls, there is always an instant connection.

Anne is a bright girl who is fairly positive. She is of medium height and is very attractive. She isn't very smart, but she doesn't care about education. She loves to shop and talk about boys. She actually has a crush on Shane and Sean, who are 5 years older than her. She had a crush on me in sixth grade, but, she soon found out I was gay.

Navita is more shy and quiet, but, loves to talk once you get to know her. I have known both girls since I was 3. Navita is the first person I go to, when I really need to talk about something important. I know that I can trust her and she never rats me out.

"So, Let's talk about boys!", Anne says.

"Not again!", Nav complains.

"Oh come on, we all know that you like that Matthaais nerd!", Anne replies.

"Just like how we know that you are only going to talk about how muscular Sean is and how gorgeous Shane's eyes are!", I retaliate.

Anne blushes hard and Nav and I just laugh. Can you blame me for finding my best friend talking about my brothers in a romantic way kind of awkward ?

* * *

 **District 3 Reapings**

 **Part 3**

 **Beetee Fuse Calculata**

* * *

 **Beetee's POV**

For the twenty-first time in my life, I sit down on the third out of six chairs on the reaping stage. Unfortunately, this "fabulous" ceremony tradition is mandatory for victors to attend. On my right, are district three's oldest victors, Gadget and Gidget, the only father-daughter pair to ever survive the horrors of the arena. Gadget was a friendly old man, having won the seventh hunger games, while Gidget was a cheerful, vivid woman who won the year after the first quell. On my left is Wiress, the mayor and Jessica LaFlamboyant, this years escort.

The truth is, District 3 basically sucks. Short and simple, so much unlike me. Gadget and Gidget were trained, since Gadget's father was a soldier in the rebellion. Gadget got special training which paid off, 47 years ago. Scared of his children getting reaped, Gadget trained them as well, making Gidget district 3's second victor. I really respect Gidget because she won while she was pregnant. She killed with 4 months of extra weight on her stomach.

Then there was me and Wiress. We both won using traps and electrical weapons. In 53 years, there has never been a District 3 non-trained citizen that his killed using a weapon. Overall, we have a good number of victors, faring better than districts 6,9,10,11 and 12 and tying with districts 5 and 7. But, we still sucked.

Of course I am not bringing this attitude while helping my tributes. Because, trying is better than failing. Hopefully this year, we don't have two poor twelve year olds reaped, for the second time in a row. Wiress and I can hope for two strong competitors. We can hope that we won't have two more families blaming us for their children being dead.

Once the podiums are silent, Jessica introduces herself. She looks like a complete stripper. Apparently, the new fashion sense in the Capitol is nearly naked. She is wearing a faint white dress that stops at her waist. She has bubbly pink 5 inch high heals, covered with an enormous amount of glitter. She is wearing black socks up to her knees and her skin is died magents. She has seven nose pearcings and a purple and yellow wig.

She introduces the mayor and the dark day video starts. Once it is over and the boredom is sensed, she starts screeching about how the district never could have defeated the Capitol and how her she looks amazing. She finally announces that she will pick the female "contestant".

She reaches over into the bowl and picks out a name.

"Vallyn Valentine!", she calls out, her eyes searching. A medium sized girl pops out of the foutreen year old section. Uhhhh. At least, she looks well fed. And this girl has the common sense to act confident.

Jessica goes over to the boys ball and picks yet another name.

"Sparke Rourke!", she yells. A fifteen year old boy heads up, with his face emotionless. I am sensing that this kid has a dark past.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Vallyn Valentine and Spark Rourke of District 3!"

Uh, I feel like shoving a boot up her ass. The time will come. The time will come Beetee. For now, you have two teenagers to handle.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys ! Let me know your thoughts on Vallyn and Spark !**

 **I would also love some charts (love,like,neutral,dislike and hate). I f not, no forcing is involved.**

 **Please leave a review and have a great night !**


	20. Interlude: Detreese-Packing Up

**A/N: MWAHHHHHAHHHHAH, I have a few twist up my sleeve that will be revealed at the end of this chapter. Also, I decided to post an interlude chapter because of the lack of updates, mentor developement and just an overall break from the pre-reaping chapters. Today we will be revisiting the following mentors: Detreese Ledgefield and Connor O'Neal. I decided that my mentor chapters were too short. I will be giving one more POV from every Mentor and here is the plan:**

 **(MIGHT CHANGE, UNDERLINED AND BOLD MEANS IT IS WRITTEN AND POSTED)**

 **Packing Up: _Detreese {D7FM}_**

 **Victors Lounge:** Atlas {D4MM}, Connor {D8MM} and Coalette {D12FM}

 **Chariot Rides:** Glamour {D1MM} and Seeder {D11FM}

 **Training Day 1 Morning:** Helen {D10FM} and Diversity {D6FM}

 **Training Day 1 Night:** Cornella {D9FM} and Emerald {D1FM}

 **Training Day 2 Morning:** Haymitch {D12MM} and Wiress {D3FM}

 **Training Day 2 Night:** Atlanta {D4FM} and Blight {D7MM}

 **Training Day 3 Morning:** August {D9MM} and Lyme {D2FM}

 **Training Day 3 Night:** Porter {D5FM} and Tony {D6MM}

 **Score Reveal:** Magic {D10MM} and Beetee {D3MM}

 **Farewells:** Brutus {D2MM} and Seeder {D11FM}

 **Countdown:** Calipso {D5MM} and Cordelia {D4FM}

 **Lol, the mentors really are important. After all, most of them will have atleast 3 POV's when the games end. I just realized that this story will have like 80 Chapters. Anyway, please enjoy this short interlude.**

 **UPDATE: The mentors do not have a big influence on your tribute(s) death placement ! Also, Connor has been moved to the future Victor's lounge chapter.**

 **TRIGGER WARNINGS: Profanity and sexual references. A lot of cannibalism.**

* * *

 **Detreese Ledgefield, 38**

 **Willow's Mentor**

 **District 7 Victor's Village Resident**

 **District 7 Female Mentor**

* * *

 **Detreese's POV**

I am not quite sure if I should be excited that the Reapings are tomorrow. Two people would be picked I get to watch them be killed or watch them kill. I mean yeah, I get to send a teenager to doom or bring her back home. I should be excited! But, then again, I have to pack for my extravagant visit to the Capitol. At least, that's what the escort says. But, she's a high school dropout, so I really don't consider what she says. Extravagant my ass. At least there will be a lot of blood.

Although, if I had to pick District 7 or the Capitol, I would pick the Capitol in a heartbeat. I mean everything there is way better than it is here. No offense. But offense. We all say no offence, right before we offend the person. For me, that is a coward move. I won't tell someone when I am going to verbally attack them. They will just have to see it coming. It doesn't make sense, does it ? Good, cause I don't play by the rules.

But, it is so true. The food, the culture, the clothing, the transportation, they are all so much better in the Capitol than they are here. We have 5 pounds of fish her and they'll bring out 20 sushi platters in front of your frickin' face. They have trains. We have bicycles. The escort wears slutty dresses and the citizens here can barely afford 5 pieces of clothing. There is also the huge amount of favoritism shown towards Victors, so we deservingly get more than we her, they just stare at me like I am some stupid parasite. I would rather be called the sexy but deadly villainess or something like that.

Not all of us Victors are deserving, actually. 50% of us are mother fucking cowards. I can count them all down on my fingers. Tony. Calypso. Porter. Seeder. Wiress. Blight. Everyone has their own fair of booze but Tony is an idiot. Seeder didn't make a single kill. No blood. Porter and Calypso are crybabies and Wiress is coo-coo. Brutus is an arrogant son of a bitch. He thinks that he is better than he really is. Personally, I know that I am better than he and his bald head. Oh and I am definitely better than Glamour. I mean really ? A nice career ? Grow up !

I heard his girlfriend is volunteering this year. Glimmer, what's her name, Jimmer, Timber, Grace, yes that's it. Grace. Hopefully, she isn't as bad as him and her name. It really is a shame isn't it ? All the ones are just prostitutes with no skills whatsoever. Except Emerald, I can deal with her. She's actually one of my, what do you call those, uh, um, friends. Yes, friends.

It really is a shame that District 7 doesn't produce Careers like myself. If only everyone's uncle was the mayor of their District. Of course, I still murdered my uncle after the games. He bragged too much about his niece being the Victor. He was probably jealous too, that I got to make 5 kills and laugh at them. He was always a jealous little fuckstard. Oh well, I never had to deal with him again.

Anyway, if we were Careers, we would be the strongest District in Panem. I mean, my mentoring does take the poor kids pretty far, but, they all end up in hell, Except Blight. Why, that fucker went against my wishes and didn't backstab his allies. How dare he ? Anyway, the doofus played a really cowardly game and enleashed a flying monkey to kill off the District 4 Female in his year.

District 7 only has three other victors and I deeply hate them all. Ashleigh is seriously a joke, who wins the Games and decides to have kids ? The only good thing about her is that at least she isn't a Seeder. Lucas is a stubborn idiot. As simple as it gets. Blight, ugh, Blight, don't even get me started on him again.

Oh, shit! I need to pack. I head into my bedroom and go into the closet that leads to the pencil room. I pull out a few dresses and short shorts and start putting them into my suitcase. I'll need my toothbrush, toothpaste, some blood and clothes. Sexy clothes. The Sexy Seducer Volunteer. I'm going to have to pack some attractive son of a guns.

You see, the truth is, that I have a crush on Atlas. I know that I have a chance with him because (1) I'm a sexy motherfucker, (2) I'm smart and I love some muscles, (3) because I have killed people and (4) because I am the whole package. Smart, Sexy, Seductive and don't forget blood Sucker.

But, I don't believe in marriages and children. What I do believe in is however, sex. Lots of sex. And I can get some good sex from Atlas. That I know since I was one of his first "customers". Thinking of Atlas reminds me of my games, a haunted castle with golem mutts and fire breathing dragons. Lots of fake blood. I know it's fake because I licked it.

You know what, I am getting a huge headache, I am going to have some blood champagne. My specialty. The blood comes from real dead people. It tastes delicious. I head to my freezer and pull out a bottle of champagne. I pop open the lid and pour some into my chima glass cup. I then take out the blood jug and mix three teaspoons of the fresh red liquid into the water.

I put in some ice and take out a red straw. I take a few sips. Delicious, cold, hell. Need I say more ?

* * *

 **A/N: I really liked writing this chapter and not is the psychopath type of way. Detreese is a very interesting character that I made up and really like. However, like she would say, she is a "sexy motherfucker" and enjoys cannibalism.**

 **Oops, I almost forgot the major twist.**

 **It is...**

 **I am not telling you! LOL Unless you want to know, then you can PLEASE ASK ME !**

 **I just don't want people to get upset over me spoiling one of like 8 twists.**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Did you like Detreese ?**

 **2\. How was the chapter ?**

 **3\. Is she still better than Blight or vice versa ?**

 **4\. Did your rankings of her change ?**

 **Trivia (1 point): What was Detreese's arena ?**

 **QOTD: Do you watch Full House or Fuller House ?**

 **Thanks for reading and see you soon for the District 4 Reaping Chapter! Have a great night!**

P.S. Future POV's will be just a tad bit shorter than this {not including pre-reaping POV'S}.


	21. District 4 Train Rides

**A/N: Yes, I know, this scene is very repetitive for District 4 Females in SYOT universes, but, the owner of Aurora wanted this. Also, thank you all for supporting me, this has been a wild ride, even if my updates are as slow as heck. I won't bother talking about updates, and lets just say the other introductory scenes will be Train Rides/Goodbyes!**

 **Thanks for your patience, 136 review is A LOT! I had a huge loss of motivation, probably due to me hatred of reapings, but, I'm back! I hope I delivered some meat and potatoes!**

 **P.S. ANYONE HATE REAPINGS OR WHAT?**

* * *

 **District 4 Train Rides Part I**

 **Aurora Walker, 17**

 **"The Abused Girl"**

* * *

 **Aurora's POV**

As the water of the warm hot tub touches my knees, I can't help but wonder if I am really ready to take this huge step in my life. Volunteering might not sound like a big deal, but, when you have been training at the academy for 10 years like me, it really does mean a lot. It will end up resulting in my personality being known, if if I defy the 23/24 shot at dying. It's too late to turn back now.

No, I won't die, I have worked too hard for this. I've trained too much for this. I've been beaten too much to turn back on this. I want to do this for myself, not for my mother or father or anyone else. I'm not here for the fame, the glory, or the riches, I'm here for me.

Yup, I know, your probably thinking that I am a huge softie. No, I am just a typical Career, no emotions, I am trained to kill. Were monsters, we aren't aloud to have feelings. At least that is what my parents say. But, I have harbored secrets my entire life, secrets that my parents do not know.

Firstly, I'm a lesbian, something frowned upon by my parents. They don't appreciate gayness or lesbianism, or basically anyone who isn't straight. They say that it is against human morals and rights. I don't see whats wrong with a girl liking a girl. God created a man and a woman for a reason, they say. Gayness is disgusting, they say. They say a lot, but, they don't realize.

Proving myself has been tough for me my entire life. It seems like nothing I'd would ever prove myself. So when I told my parents that I'd be volunteering, their excitement was just the icing on the cake. I'm going to do this for myself and no one else.

Secondly, I'm an addict. I smoke. It all started when my girlfriend Star and I went to the bar for the first time last year. As you probably guessed, we got very drunk. A week later, we decided to try cigarettes. Star's uncle had a small shop and we smuggled in a few packs at a time.

Why I didn't tell my parents? They'd freak out, and plus, they'd never understand. Harboring secrets is what I do best. I've been doing it all my life. Sometimes, I wish for one person to come along and understand, but it never happens. It never will.

* * *

 **District 4 Train Rides Part II**

 **Cyrus Plank, 18**

 **"The Silent-ish Boy"**

* * *

 **Cyrus' POV**

After, the escort finally finishes complaining about her butler being out of style, I'm left alone to wonder as she walks off. Neither of the mentors have arrived yet and I have no idea where my district partner is.

I've finally worked it all out. The perfect strategy, the perfect plan. All that I need now is the perfect win. It sounds easier than it is, but, I promise I won't let the cockiness get to me. I've gave up too much for that too happen.

I am not usually one to talk a lot and I prefer staying quiet. It's part of my personality, part of who I am. And I'm not letting that go. Silent. Silent, but deadly.

Nobody thinks about it, but I actually listen and learn a lot more than other teenagers because of my silence. I think more and it makes me a bit more creative as well. While others spend their time blabbering away, I feed information to my mind, inputting it so that I can use it later on.

I may sound like a loner, but I am really not. I have two best friends, Shaun and Waverly. We often spend our times quizzing each other on facts about the games.

Shaun is the typical crazy hook-up guys, that would play the role of someone whom tries to get me out of my shell. He is wild and loves to party. How we just click and became friends, I have no idea!

I've had a crush on Waverly for about 6 years now, but, I'm not sure if she likes me. We like to play flirt sometimes, but, I'm not sure if there is emotion to it on her part, or if she is just joking around.

I guess a part of me wants to do it for those two. After all I wouldn't be here without them. I don't know where I'd be if they weren't alive.


	22. Note

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I have news, I'm not quitting fan fiction. I'm taking a break until summer vacation starts which is June 28th for me. It's just because of work load...and I'm not really in the mood to write, so I'm definitely not quitting, I'll still be taking submissions and I'll be active! Thanks!**

 **P.S. CHECK OUT LCS's Survivor story!**


	23. NOTE II

A/N: So, I felt like I shouldn't keep you all in the dark. Next week is my final week of seventh grade (thank god for that) where I will never go again. So, that means there is approximately 10 days until I'll be updating again. As for Survivor Honolulu Islands, I really need tributes and I would love it if I had them before summer begins so I can update quickly. All of my other stories will have biweekly updates. I also have another new project, which is a collab with LCS AND SILVERFLOWERXRAVENPAW! It's a Survivor story as well and that will also be starting soon. So yeah, a log of stuff is happening soon. Also, I feel like the District 4 Train Ride Chapter was a disaster and I'll be re-writing that as well. Anyway, I hope you all have had and amazing school year if you go to school.

QOTD(s)- Are you sarcastic? Do you play Clash Royale? What is better, TAR, BB or Survivor?

Now, a little paragraph because apparently there is a group of accounts using their free time to complain to fanfiction about rule breaking authors since that's so serious.

 **Birkaran Dhillon Ontario, Canada**

Oh no! Donald Trump is taking over Canada! *****runs to the Artic***** Sianara SUCKER! Gosh, I hate Trump


End file.
